The Love song of Kurt Hummel
by kastiyana
Summary: porque vivir también tiene que ver con tomar las oportunidades que te da la vida, en no pensar demasiado y solo actuar, vivir... y Noah, que era mucha acciòn y poca reflexiòn se me antojaba como un torrente incontrolable de vida...


Me atreví a hacer un experimento literario fanfiquero, no espero que esto tenga miles de comentarios y de lectores porque no será de lo más divertido, es lo que yo llamaría un fic serio.

El título está relacionado con el poema The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock de Thomas S. Eliot, se me ocurrio porque lei un poema "El arte de perder" y lo relacione con este de Eliot que lei cuando iba en el colegio y me gustaba, llegaba a mi alma de perdedora.

Los versos intercalados son de T.S. Elior y el poema mencionado.

Le he dado a Kurt la voz de mi experiencia cuando iba en el cole y me trataban de loser, claro adaptándolo a su personaje. Espero les guste. El Slash entre Puck y Kurt es implícito en alguna parte del fic.

* * *

The Love Song of Kurt Hummel

_Vamos, tú y yo,  
a la hora en que la tarde se extiende sobre el cielo _

Cuando eres niño solo vives, juegas, comes, duermes, no piensas en nada más; no piensas en que la vida puede (y debe) tener un significado, no piensas en que el tiempo corre, que de hecho tu debes correr contra él, que es tu enemigo y que al final de ese camino está la muerte. Que no se piense con esto que soy depresivo, que miro la vida con pesimismo, es la verdad, solo pasa que fui consciente de ello muy pequeño cuando tomé la mano fría de mi madre en el hospital para despedirme de ella y tuve que entender que su tiempo se había terminado.

_Ya habrá tiempo. Ya lo habrá.  
Para el humo amarillo que se arrastra por las calles  
rascándose sobre las ventanas.  
_

Primero lloré porque me sentí solo, y no entendía por qué nunca podría ver a mi mamá de nuevo, luego lloré porque la comprensión me hizo darme cuenta de qué era la muerte y que esta se había llevado a mi madre para siempre; finalmente lloré al ver que la muerte era una amenaza presente y que algún día mi hora, como la de todos llegaría. Y es curiosa la ironía, cuando eres consciente de la muerte es cuando realmente aprender a vivir. Te empieza a parecer absurda la idea de esconderte en un armario porque eres diferente, porque solo se vive una vez, y la idea de vivir una vida que no es tuya solo para darle en el gusto a unos pocos ya no está ni siquiera entre tus posibilidades más remotas.

_Ya habrá tiempo. Ya lo habrá.  
Para preparar un rostro que afronte los rostros que enfrentamos. _

_Ya habrá tiempo. Ya lo habrá.  
Para preguntarnos: ¿Me atreveré yo acaso? ¿Me atreveré?_

Ellos dirán: «¡Ay, cuán flacos tiene los brazos y las piernas!  
¿Me aventuro yo acaso a perturbar el universo?  


_En un minuto hay tiempo suficiente  
para decisiones y revisiones que un minuto rectifica. _

La gente cree que porque cuidas tu cuerpo y tu piel con ejercicios y productos y porque estás al pendiente de la última moda eres frívolo, insensible y probablemente egoísta, pero si si estás tan pendiente de ti mismo es solo por una convicción "Nadie velará por tí mejor que tú" nadie se preocupará de ti, de tu imagen o de tu bienestar mejor que tu mismo, a excepción de tus padres y cuando ellos no estén estarás mas solo que la una, y eso es una certeza, venimos y nos vamos de este mundo solos. ¿Por qué no querer mejorar mi imagen para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo? Y hago énfasis en "conmigo mismo", solo yo conmigo, porque mi concepto de verme bien no es compartido por mis pares de género que son, irónicamente también, el objeto de mis deseos.

Y sí, la lista de miserias continua, huérfano de madre, diferente, pretencioso y gay,si sumamos eso a que me encuentro en medio de aquel mal llamado adolescencia, tenemos un cuadro bastante deprimente.

_Pues ya los he conocido, conocido a todos:  
conocido las tardes, las mañanas, los ocasos;  
he medido mi vida con cucharitas de café, _

Y volviendo al tema del trato con otros sujetos de mi especie, en la escuela, mi actual ocupación muy a mi pesar, puedo decir que no soy precisamente popular, de hecho se podría decir más bien que soy todo lo contrario y esa impopularidad se ha visto potenciada aún más por mi pertenencia al club de perdedores del colegio, el Glee Club. Debo decir en sí que ha sido una experiencia interesante, nunca había tenido amigos, ni mucho menos gente con la que compartir mi vida diaria, la idea de sentarme acompañado en la cafetería, con gente con la cual de hecho puedo sostener una conversación aunque sea trivial me parece bastante atractiva; y bueno, soy humano, y los humanos somos animales sociales después de todo.

Tener ahora alguien con quien compartir mis miserias a diario era un alivio importante, Artie era igualmente torturado por los atletas del equipo de football, Tina era igualmente molestada por vestir diferente (aunque su diferencia era bastante menos glamorosa que la mía), Mercedes era bañada en granizados al igual que yo, y Rachel... bueno, Rachel era molestada por ser ella misma, aunque fuera heterosexual, caminara en sus dos bien torneadas piernas, tuviera esa voz maravillosa... o incluso si se diera el caso de que le hicieran un cambio de imagen y dejara de vestirse como una pringada, aún tendría esa odiosa personalidad lo cual era un repelente innato.

Aún así juntarme con ellos tenía su encanto, era como blandir una bandera de nosotros cinco contra el mundo, y sentirse orgullosos por ello. Luego cuando llegaron las Cheerios y los atletas lejos de ayudarnos a atenuar nuestra diferencia con el resto del alumnado solo vinieron a adornar el cuadro escolar más bizarro de la historia. En serio, faltaba el hombre elefante y hubiéramos estado listos para un circo de rarezas.

Entonces lo entendí, vivir era no solo aprender a correr contra el tiempo y huir de la muerte, sino tomar desiciones, saber que en ciertos momentos de tu vida debes tomar algunos caminos, elegir opciones que inevitablemente te harán dejar otras cosas atrás, cosas que pueden o no ser importantes para tí. Vi eso por primera vez cuando el señor Schuester nos dijo que tal vez tendría que renunciar a su trabajo como profesor para poder conseguir otro empleo mejor, finalmente no lo hizo y su valentía me sigue impresionando.

También me toco aprender eso por mi mismo cuando tuve que unirme al equipo de football para complacer a mi padre y luego tomar la decisión de dejarlo para permanecer en el Glee Club, para complacerme a mi mismo, para estar en paz conmigo y serme fiel.

Muchas veces las decisiones que tomas son extrañas, arriesgadas y muchas veces no tienes idea que habrá al otro lado, y esas decisiones son normalmente de las que más te arrepientes o de las que más te enorgulleces. Como la vez que decidí confiar en que la confusión de aquel bravucón, inmaduro y sumamente atractivo jugador de football podía terminar en algo bueno, y le dejé entrar a mi vida y explorar su confusión conmigo, porque vivir también tiene que ver con tomar las oportunidades que te da la vida, en no pensar demasiado y solo actuar, vivir... y Noah, que era mucha acciòn y poca reflexiòn se me antojaba como un torrente incontrolable de vida, por primera vez entendí lo que Iggy Pop quería decir con "Lust for life" (Lujuria por la vida)

Y Puck vino a mí con violencia, con un empujón en un casillero, con atentados de bravucón al comienzo y final de cada jornada escolar, lanzándome al basurero, arrojándome bebidas granizadas, empujándome a propósito en las prácticas de football y un día simplemente estámpandome contra una pared de los vestidores y besándome con un deseo contenido que no pude rechazar, pude haberle recriminado muchas cosas, pude decirle que no podía simplemente recibirlo con los brazos abiertos después de todo lo que me había hecho, pero eso habría sido darle un preámbulo innecesario a algo que yo también deseaba, y no porque él me gustara, de hecho nunca se me había ocurrido mirarlo de esa manera, pero dado a que últimamente me estaba dando la odiosa manía de sentirme miserable por la indiferencia de Finn ¿Por qué no?

_¡Y la tarde, la incipiente noche, duerme sosegadamente!  
Acariciada por unos dedos largos,  
dormida, exhausta... o haciéndose la enferma  
sobre el suelo extendida, junto a ti, junto a mí.  
¿Tendré fuerza bastante después del té y los helados y las tortas,  
para forzar la culminación de nuestro instante?_

he visto mi grandeza titubear en un instante,  
he presenciado al Lacayo Eterno, con mi abrigo en sus manos, reírse con desprecio,  
y al fin de cuentas, sentí miedo. 

Yo supe desde el principio que la atracción de Puck no era exclusivamente hacia mi persona, podría haber sido cualquiera, él tenía dudas sobre su sexualidad y sucedía que yo era el chico gay de la escuela que estaba a mano, podría haber sido cualquier individuo homosexual, pero la vida había llevado a que yo fuera el único gay en Lima. Nos entregamos a lo que fuera que hayamos tenido en ese tiempo sin querer pensarlo dos veces, nunca supe si aparte de mí veía a un montón de mujeres y la verdad no me importaba mucho hasta que un día mientras me besaba sentí un calor que me subía por el pecho, sentí que el corazón se me aceleraba nerviosamente y no solo producto del calor del momento, sentí que me miró a los ojos por primera vez y algo había cambiado, entonces yo lo besé, YO, dejé de ser el chico que se mantenía al margen de la dominancia por pereza, yo comencé a desvestirlo esa vez, yo mismo inicie y dirigí todo el proceso, porque no sabía exactamente como decirle lo que me estaba pasando, ni siquiera yo mismo lo sabía, pero el pareció entenderlo porque al final me dio un beso en la frente por primera vez, y por primera vez no salió corriendo luego de haber acabado sino que me abrazó por la cintura y pasó sus dedos por todo mi contorno, haciéndome suspirar. "Yo también" dijo, y aunque muchos se preguntarán "¿Yo también qué?" en ese momento me pareció de lo más obvio.

También con el tiempo aprendí que vivir es aprender a ser responsable de tus actos, de las consecuencias de tus desiciones y de los accidentes que puedes haber provocado. Y es así como vi a Noah derrumbarse ante la idea de perder a su hija para siempre, lo vi forzado a trabajar más duro que nunca para poder tener dinero para Quinn, lo vi ser ignorado y repudiado públicamente por lo que le hizo a su antes llamado mejor amigo, sin otro apoyo que mis incondicionales hombros que en ese tiempo parecieron no ser suficientemente fuertes para sostenernos a ambos.

_  
Hubiera valido la pena, al fin de cuentas,  
sí hubiera valido la pena,  
después de los ocasos, las zaguanes, las callejuelas salpicadas,  
después de las novelas, de las tazas de té y de las faldas por los pisos arrastradas.  
¿Después de todo esto y algo más?  
Me es imposible decir justamente lo que siento.  
Mas cual linterna mágica que proyecta diseños de nervios sobre la pantalla,  
hubiera valido la pena, si al colocar un almohadón o arrancar una bufanda,  
volviendo la mirada a la ventana, una hubiese confesado:  
«No. No fue esto lo que quise decir.  
No lo fue. De ninguna manera». _

Luego comprendí que vivir no solo es tomar las cosas que te da la vida sin cuestionarlas, también es aprender a perder, a perder con la cabeza en alto y la certeza que esta perdida que ahora parece irremediable te ayudará a crecer.

Cuando comprendí que debía dejar ir a Noah por su bien creo haber tomado la desiciòn más dificil, él debía recuperar a Quinn si quería ser un padre para su hija y yo debía hacerme a un lado. Lo vi pasar junto a mí por los pasillos día tras día, ambos pretendiendo que no pasaba nada, que nunca había pasado nada, lo vi mendigando en vano a una chica que parecía no escuchar razones.

_No. No soy el príncipe Hamlet. Ni he debido serlo;  
más bien uno de sus cortesanos acudientes, alguien capaz  
de integrar un cortejo, dar comienzo a un par de escenas,  
asesorar al príncipe; en síntesis, fácil instrumento,  
deferente, presto siempre a servir,  
político, cauto y asaz meticuloso.  
A veces, en realidad, casi ridículo.  
A veces tonto de capirote._

Escuché como lo trataban de perdedor, una y otra vez y el aguantaba en silencio, por su hija, por que necesitaba sufrir para redimirse y yo en mi lugar sufría por él, vi como fue echado de casa por haber cometido un error, entonces solo por una vez corrí a confortarlo, porque fue superior a mis fuerzas y descubrí que los términos de debilidad y fortaleza eran relativos porque Goliat podía llorar en el hombro del pequeño David, porque ser fuerte no es tragarte el dolor sino aprender a lidiar con él, a sobrellevarlo, a llorar cuando tienes ganas y no tener vergüenza de ello, ser fuerte es aprender a pedir ayuda cuando la necesitas y no obstinarte en tu propio orgullo, y en ese momento nuevamente tomé su mano, pero como un amigo, no como un amante, y peleamos juntos contra el mundo y recuperamos el derecho que le estaba siendo negado, el derecho a ser padre de su hija y estar presente en su vida.

Fue extraño redescubrirnos, darnos cuenta que no todo era sobre el sexo, que teníamos mucho más que entregarnos el uno al otro aparte de besos desesperados y encuentros furtivos, que puede haber un primer beso incluso después de haber besado miles de veces a la misma persona; que cuando abres los ojos y realmente miras lo que tienes al lado la visión de esa realidad puede maravillarte. Me di cuenta que la gente cambia, y tiene el poder de cambiarte, que después de todo no estamos tan solos en el mundo, que no todo se trata de vivir sin control, que no debo conformarme con huir de la muerte y hacer lo que debo hacer, sino _vivir,_ y disfrutarlo cada día. Y entonces supe que vivir es aprender que cada dia es distinto y que no importa lo radical que sea tu pensamiento hoy, mañana puede pasar algo que te ponga el mundo de cabeza y cambie todas tus convicciones.

_Nos hemos demorado demasiado en las cámaras del mar,  
junto a ondinas adornadas con algaseojas y castañas,  
hasta que voces humanas nos despiertan, y perecemos ahogados.  
_


End file.
